trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Starships of the Far Sector
ADF Dorthy Stingray class -- FF-76 *Oz System defense. *No crew established ADF Glenda Stingray class -- FF-77 *Oz System defense *No crew established ADF Lion Stingray class -- FF-78 *Oz System defense *CO: Commander Felilan, female Ane RI ADF Munchkin Stingray class -- FF-80 *Oz System defense *No crew established ADF Necessity Stingray class -- FF-72 *Contain the Zhodani *No crew established ADF Scarecrow Stingray class -- FF-79 *Oz System defense *No crew established ADF Tinman Stingray class -- FF-81 *Oz System defense *No crew established ADF Tock Stingray class -- FF-75 *Oz System Defense *No crew established ADF Toto Stingray class -- FF-83 *Oz System defense *No crew established ADF Wizard Stingray class -- FF-82 *Oz System defense *No crew established Aw House Javos Taj class *Far Sector Free Mercenary vessel *'CO:' Le'Hov--femnale Cowar USS Abraham Dannon Dolphin class -- NCC-79546 *Far Sector Flag *'Flag:' Rear Admiral Li'ira O'Keefe female Green Orion CO: Captain Cinilan female Ane RI USS Andros Behemoth class -- Mobile Starbase-903 *Trafulla sector. Trafulla containment *'CO:' Commodore Kriys Markum male Poong XO: Commander Hiram Jorg male Human USS Braveheart Intrepid class -- NCC 78527 *Implosion Zone - make friends and influence people. *''XO:'' Captain Gillian McLeod female Human USS Bristo *Excelsior *No crew established *Zhodani Frontier Zhodani Consulate Blockade USS Carabash Tigris class -- CS-118 *Long duration Science Mission (For Lease) *No crew established USS Colorado Tigris class -- CS-119 *Long duration Science Mission (For Lease) *No crew established USS Courageous Intrepid class -- NCC 78525 *Starbase-600 to Deep Space 18 Patrol/Exploration *'CO:' Captain Anthony Goloplous male Human USS Oz Planet class -- CA-117 *Long Duration Science Mission *No crew established USS Crystal City Dolphin class (fleet) *Patrol/Explore Trantorian Empire Frontier: *'Flag:' Rear Admiral Jay P. Hailey (2) CO: Captain Li'ira (2) USS Determination Advantage class -- CB-37 *Starbase-601 (Nakoo) to Deep Space 15 patrol. *No crew established USS Discovery Galaxy class Ds refit -- NCC-71890 *Western Frontier (between Trantorian Empire and Balmorian Sector) Exploration and Charting. -- Grand Dame of the Far Sector. *'CO:' Captain Annemie female Tellerite XO:'Commander Reginald Barclay male Human USS Raisin Tigris class -- CS-78 *Long duration Science Mission *No crew established USS El Dorado Norway class *Zhondani Blockade *No crew established USS Glorious Manta class CB-18 *Oz defense as needed *No crew established USS Harrier(2) Constellation class *Museum Ship at Starbase 600 USS Homan Ruan Steamrunner class *Zhondani Blockade *No crew established USS Jim Lovell Intrepid class *No crew established USS John Wayne Ferengi Trade Battlecruiser -- NCC-76561 *School ship *No crew established USS K'talan Dolphin class (blue) -- CA-29 *Starbase-600 to DS-20 Patrol, Exploration. *'CO: Tanban male Ane USS Lexington Dolphin class (fleet) -- NCC-79000 *Explore and patrol the Implosion Zone *'CO:' Captain Howard Nelson male Human -- Romulan war Butterfly USS Mercury Mercury classNCC-79120 *On Stand-by at Starbase-600 to respond to rescue calls. *'CO:' Captain Icobod Fell male Human XO: Commander Sean Baldwin male Human USS Nathan Hale Nathan Hale class -- NCC-120486 *Assigned as required A runabout, on stand-by at Startbase-600 USS Redoubt Manta class -- CB-2 *Starbase-600 to Tanak Patrol. *No crew established USS Parneb Constellation class -- NCC 3567 *Decommissioned USS Dunsel static training ship USS Promise Falcon class -- *Oz System Defense *'CO:' Lt Cmd Marban male Aneilog XO: Lt. Mable Barnes female Human USS Putopo Norway class -- NCC-79693 *Starbase-600 to Ssliss Patrol. *'CO:' Captain Munda Longsufow male Catluan USS Sslir Planet class -- CA-120 *Explore around Sslir, make friends and influence people. *No crew established USS Royal Sovereign Sovereign class -- NCC-75000 *Starbase-604 to DS-23 Patrol *'CO:' Captain Suval male Vulcan XO: Commander Harry Hakunahana male Human USS Sharlin Dolphin class (Blue) -- CA-124 *Rishan Zone Support Tabooists *No crew established USS Savensu T'ness Dolphin class (fleet) -- NCC-101734 *Patrol the Trantorian Border, make friends, influence people. *'CO:' Captain Stephanie Anderson female Human XO: Commander Nara Vular female Zarian USS Sigma Seven Dolphin class (fleet) -- NCC-79620 *Lilly pads to Last Chance, make friends and influence people. *'Flag:' Rear Admiral James T Kirk (2) male Human CO: Captain Spock (2) male Vulcan USS Talos Behemoth class -- Starbase-905 *Off the Onethed System Supporting Federation Inc. *'CO:' Commodore Melot XO: Commander Pryssy Kim USS Tenacious Manta class -- CB-17 *Starbase-600 to Mongo to Tanak Patrol *'CO:' Captain Kasalan female Ane USS Ulysses S Grant Intrepid class NCC 107-A *Explore anti-spinward frontier, make friends. C/O: Capitan Danny Duggan male Human jaHorn bang Bath'leth class *Support the Klingon Embassy at Oz Willing to work with Starfleet when things need breaking. Klingon Empire, House Kathris *'CO:' J'mon of House Kathris male Klingon Category:Ships Category:ADF Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek